Talk:Mog-Tablet
Its stated on the first page that if you use flee you will not be able to see the tablet (confirmation is needed still) but if it is true, would that go the same for abilities like Chocobo Mazurka? or Sprinter's Shoes? Or any other form of speed movement? Squiremuldunlll 02:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Do these pop to Sneak / Invis? what about Quickened? or Movement Speed items? do they pop on radar? or just target able spot? does it give any message when getting close so on? there is very little info on these please help out. I received a Coffee Table as my secondary reward. --Xavt 08:21, 12 May 2009 (UTC) NOTE: Based on Odin results and results of Pandemonium...I noticed that only one tablet will appear per region. Please post a response if you have info from another server proving this false.Tristaenkun 08:55, 12 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. as a side note this would save you time since if you are looking in Pash. Marshlands and they find one in Rolanberry Fields you know to go to another region. :*It certainly seems that way. 08:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :*Nope. Leviathan had Tablets in both North and South Gustaberg this iteration. --Starcade 09:00, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :*Carbuncle had 2 in Jugner forest alone. Not one right after the other, but Jugner was the tablet found both 1st and 4th. --Xenomaru 09:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :**Carbuncle's chart has been filled in for May 12th's Mog Tablet quest and it shows only one Mog Tablet being found in Jugner Forest. Seeing multiple messages about one zone may be caused by zoning, the same way as Campaign messages. Changing the front page to reflect SE's statement that only one can be found "in a single location," unless a screenshot is provided of the Ru'Lude Gardens' Explorer Moogle saying that two tablets were found in a single zone.Evangel 02:05, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :**THAT is NOT supposed to happen. (At least not from my reading of the quest.) It is only supposed to be one per area (but there can be more than one per region, as stated here). --Starcade 10:07, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :***One tablet "per area" could also simply mean that only one tablet spawns in any one area at a time. (As in, there won't be two tablets in the same area at the same time.) Mind you while I agree that having the tablets respawn in an area where they've already been discovered is odd (and complicates the searching), the wording doesn't necessarily exclude the possibility. --Cara Thyme 11:32, 12 May 2009 :****What is happening here is you are seeing the immediate 'zone wide' found message and then the lagged 'server wide' found message that occurs for each found tablet. It appears to be 2 tablets found in a single zone. I have seen this several times, I realized what was happening when i saw the 11'th tablet found while i was in the zone and then seeing the 1-2 min later following server message of it being found knowing it was clearly impossible for a 12th tablet to be found. The server update seem to be at certain intervals such as every 5 mins it will reveal recently collected tablets because I've seen 4 at a time being revealed to be found via server message when I was in the zone for the zone wide message for 2 of the said 4 tablets found at different times. As for the notion of tablets having static locations like that similar to morion worm, I've found 3 tablets so far in a zone all spaced about 50' away from each other. This leads me to believe the locations are dynamic or there are over 100 points per zone making mapping them out a very fruitless effort--Golfandsurf 11 August 2009 :*Gilgamesh had Eastern and Western Altepa Desert as well as North and South Gustaberg. --Vasante 09:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) would some 1 be so kind as to post a pick of one these tablets i looked all over idk how to find to >< Added the other ten tablets to the list. 09:03, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Added rewards from Talk:2009_-_(05/07/2009)_Go_All_to_Pieces—The_Mog_Tablet_Quest_Unearthed! to the list. 09:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Bifeza 12:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) =Server Records Suggestion= Might I suggest something similar to the Besieged Server Records, but for the tablets ? Something like this, maybe... On another note, you can find out which tablet was found on your servers by speaking to Explorer Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. 09:29, 12 May 2009 (UTC) As another suggestion, if you know the order they've been found, might wanna include a a number next to the area name. With what some people said, they might not all pop same time, but rather some pop after other have been found. (Also, add 2~4,7 if ur not sure this one is 2nd, 3rd, 4th or 7th).--Xjam 09:26, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :How do you intend on determining if they pop at the same time or not from this information?-- 09:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) A new round is here. Please update your findings to this table. I left the first table in, even though it is incomplete. I'll add Odin information later, unless someone else gets to it before me. 19:17, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I added my Server (Asura) but I don't know the order they were found in. Hope it helps! --Kresaera 10:35 January 18th, 2010 EST Added Unicorn tablet locations --Yamoto 23:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *The locations of the Mog-Tablets will change every week. Furthermore, with a possiblity of a repetition of this event for the next year ( I so hope so ) it would be helpfull if people add the location of the Mog-Tablet in the maps area for future referenceBifeza 02:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :*From the sound of it, this quest might not be a once-a-year kind of thing. Maybe there are certain tasks to do to make sure that the quest stays active, or something... "The Mog Tablet Quest will commence on Tuesday, May 12 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) and continue indefinitely." 15:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :*So if it's indefinitely this board should have the aspect like the board of guilds patern. Bifeza 12:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :*Indefinitely: "1. unspecified; indeterminate. 2. imprecise, inexact, indistinct, confusing, vague, uncertain." Just to clear things up. 19:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :*Not only the especific Area where the Mog-Tablets where found this Discussion page is usefull, it should also have the positions of the Mog-Tablets. =Odin Tablets Found= They've already been discovered on Odin. In case anyone is wondering where they were(and which tablet) found at: *Tablet of Loyalty in East Ronfaure *Tablet of Compassion in La Theine Plateau by Daiyamonde *Tablet of Justice in Konschtat Highlands *Tablet of Hope in Pashhow Marshlands by Varus *Tablet of Dignity in East Sarutabaruta *Tablet of Fortitude in Tahrongi Canyon *Tablet of Courage in Qufim Island *Tablet of Temperance in Behemoth's Dominion *Tablet of Piety in Eastern Altepa Desert *Tablet of Charity in The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah *Tablet of Wisdom in Ro'Maeve *3:08 AM (CST (GMT -6)) : Pashhow Marshlands, Tahrongi Canyon, Qufim Island, Behemoth's Dominion, Eastern Altepa Desert, Ro'Maeve *3:11 AM (CST (GMT -6)) : East Ronfaure, Konschtat Highlands *3:14 AM (CST (GMT -6)) : The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah *3:16 AM (CST (GMT -6)) : La Theine Plateau *3:22 AM (CST (GMT -6)) : East Sarutabaruta Took twenty-two minutes and seventeen seconds for Odin to find all the tablets. 08:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) so has it been confirmed that only 11 people/week can get a kupofried ring or is there something else to this? --Adalast 13:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) =Maintenance Effect on Mog Tablets= It has been confirmed from the May 13, 2009 All World Emergency Maintenance that Mog Tablets do not reset when servers are shutdown as such. That being said, we must wait the full 7 Earth Days before the Mog Tablets are reset, no exceptions. --SageKnight 09:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) =Do Mog Tablets relocate after being found?= As of Friday, 15 May 2009, 17:00 U.S. Eastern Time: The Explorer Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens stated Mog Tablets were found in the following areas: East Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Valkurm Dunes / North Gustaburg / South Gustaburg / Rolanberry Fields / Buburimu Peninsula / Behemoth's Dominion / Cape Terrigan / Ro'Maeve / Yuhtunga Jungle So I ran over to Behemoth's Dominion and ran the circuit twice, but could not find a Mog Tablet >< Does it relocate it after it is found? OR, can mog tablets be "found" until all eleven are turned in to The Explorer Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens? Afterwhich, we will need to wait until reset? LOL I'd like to get that dang Kupofried's Ring --Bluplanet 22:05, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Blu^^ after all 11 are found you have to wait a "Set amount of time" before the tablets are 'reset'. Most people believed this to either be conquest update, or exactly 7 days from the time the last tablet was found. I believe the latter myself~ not sure the exact time on levi but it took about 20~30 min for all 11 to be found immediatly after the quest was available to start. g'luck next week^^!!~ T a n d e m 17:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I see this post was a few days ago, but in case you haven't found this elsewhere, only 1 person can find each tablet (so 11 rings per server per week). Therefore, you can scratch any area the moogle lists as found off your search list. As Tandem said though, all the tablets on Leviathan were found in under 40 minutes of release so you have to be quick when they reset. I also agree with Tandem on when they will likely reset, but that's a huge issue among people currently. ShadowKatze 18:02, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Front page is incorrect at there being a possibility of more than one tablet being found per zone. There can be more than one in a region, not a zone. User:Frutie 02:02, 18 May 2009 *That was due to someone saying they found 2 tablets same zone, I'll add a verification tag to it.--Xjam 09:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) **Xenomaru from Carbuncle stated that multiples were found in Jugner Forest, which may have been caused by him/her zoning or something. Someone from Carbuncle filled in the chart from May 12th and it shows that only one was found in Jugner Forest. Removing verification tag and changing the statement altogether to reflect what SE originally stated in their announcement that introduced the quest. "Word has it that the eleven tablets are concealed in the areas below, with no more than one tablet in any single location."Evangel 02:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) anyone else think we should try and get the of the tablets when there found? i highly doubt its completely random as to where in the zone they pop, it probably just has multiple set positions that it will randomly choose from after it randomly chooses which zones will have them. maybe even a comment about its general area within that as well to help narrow it down more. I for one plan to record and update with positions if I happen to find any. "Indefinite" might not mean forever, but it seems to me like it will be on for quite some time. (--Renly 01:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC)) Distance Sighted How close do you have to be until the mog tablet appears up? Is it max sight as in 50' or do you have to be closer? --Lord0din69 18:24, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Well to quote from another discussion page :I asked those who left their names after finding the tablets for help for the wiki. Here's what I gathered. The reward for the wisdom tablet was an Orichalcum Ore, and the Reward for the Fortitude Tablet was the Talaria. When asked about finding them, those I asked estimated the sight distance to be roughly around the distance a sound mob would Aggro. Also, they said the tablet did not appear until they were running away from it, which implies it may take a moment or two before it appears. Caidryn 09:09, 12 May 2009 (UTC) from 2009 - (05/07/2009) Go All to Pieces—The Mog Tablet Quest Unearthed! discussion So I assume distance to be roughly within 15~20' max visibility, and a 2~3 second delay before it shows up for a player that is running at normal speed. Correct me if I'm wrong. --Lord0din69 06:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I just found a Tablet in Konschtat Highlands and added the location to the wiki. I never went near the area where it spawned and I sighted it just inside my maximum targeting range (Sorry for lack of distance measurements). It definitely can be spotted outside of both sight aggro and hearing aggro distance. --Rurouni_zanza 23:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Mov+ I've been told that you can indeed see these while on a chocobo, despite what is listed on the page here (and the things SE said). That would seem consistant with how rapidly they are found each week, but can someone give a confirmation on this one way or the other. If the bird works then I'll assume flee, mazurka, etc. also work. ShadowKatze 21:13, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :*"mounted adventurers run the risk of overlooking the concealed treasures..." - key words there I think being "run the risk". Maybe the glow will just be dimmer/harder to see/require closer approach, and probably won't show the name until you dismount. I'll definitely test this next scatter if I'm free. Sayne 00:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I was on a chocobo looking for these one time. I actually stood within 10 feet of the pop location and started running away when someone running towards it got withing 20 feet or something, it pop'd from him when I was around it long enough to know it will not pop while on chocobo. I still beat him to the tablet after i realized it was there. lol --Chimeramage 16:59, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Found one while quickened from Sprinter's Shoes. Appeared pretty much at max range for me. --Valle 15:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Alexander server? In that list of server records of mog tablets shown above, I do not see the Alexander server listed in it..anyone care to add that? Archmagi 06:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Multiple Tablets in a Single Zone From the main page: :(*) 2 Mog tablets have been found in East Sarutabaruta on 19th. of June 2009. Samunai ~ Bahamut Server : Possibly a bug, On shiva 2 tablets were found in Rolanberry fields, but then a 12th tablet was found before the Kupowers were activated. :* (!) There has been more reports as stated above. But due to delay of /tells to other zones, it may appear that there is only one tablet found, and not 2. Example; if you find one in The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah, and you warp out to your HP, it will take aprox. 5 minutes for the message to appear there. And as confirmed by a GM, no 2 tablets can be found in the same zone. Happy hunting. Samunai ~ Bahamut Server ::I've noticed that the game only sends the server wide notices on the hour(game-time 1:00,2:00,3:00,etc..) so it seems that all the mog-tablets found in-between a game hour are announced at the beginning of the next game hour.--Golfandsurf 04:21, September 18, 2009 (UTC) *More than once on Fairy I have seen a second message for the same area, but in the end, there are always 11 different zones all accounted for. --Elwynn 23:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Wide Scan Do Mog Tablets appear on Widescan? The article on the main page says that they **DO NOT** appear on widescan but then someone put "strikethrough" on it. So, do they appear, or not? If they DO NOT appear, please remove the strikethrough. If they DO appear, please edit the article and say that they do appear. Thanks in advance to whoever is able to fix that part of the article. And to whoever made the strikethrough edit, please don't do that. Either you KNOW that they DO appear, so you change the article accordingly, either you doubt something, and you add a verification tag, and start a discussion about it on the Talk page of the article. Strikethrough is just bad. Soily 19:54, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ANSWER: YES I found a Tablet today on Widescan, while farming Rams in la Theine. I do not have a SS to back this up, as i was just excited to find one so i grabbed it. so i will leave the article unedited pending further confirmation. Ryeshinyih 06:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :CONFIRMED: I also found a tablet on widescan, didn't get a SS either, but it shows up just above the NPCs and Field Manuals near the bottom of the list. I will add it to the main page. Klostro 22:11, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Please confirm it with a screenshot. --Lord0din69 05:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) : I have also found my mog-tablet using Wide Scan, although the circumstances surrounding it are suspect. I initially saw it on Wide Scan in Beaucidine Glacier. I was able to track it but due to the nature of the terrain I had to walk out of wide scan range in order to get down to the next cliff area. When I did so, it was removed from my tracking radar. When I moved back into range I was unable to wide scan it again. However as I approached it I clearly saw it on my radar and confirmed it on my screen. It never came back on wide scan despite the fact that I was within visual distance of it I do not have a screenshot unfortunately since by the time I thought to get one it would not reappear on wide scan. I can also confirm it was appear on the bottom of the listing by the NPCs and Field Manuals. --Nazri 11:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know if youre in proximity to one, will it show up as a green dot on the compass like npcs do? --Soraia 18:43, September 17, 2009 (UTC) >>Yes they do show up on your compass as a green dot. I've got a screenshot if you would like to see of what it looks like on the ground and then the animation when you click it.. Mog-Tablet - Before Mog-Tablet - After --Golfandsurf 04:13, September 18, 2009 (UTC) If you are not on a chocobo, yes. if you are on a chocobo it won't spawn and therefore will not be seen on radar. I assume if someone has actually made it pop by proximity it will be on widescan but not until then. so widescan is useless because the person in proximity will get there first. --Chimeramage 17:02, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Found while on chocobo in Rolanberry fields (F-9) (Lower Left) --Discordant September 25, 2009 I found one while on Chocobo today as BST/WHM. It did not show up on widescan until I "popped" it by being within 15' of it. I did not see it pop either; there is a 2-3 second delay from when you "pop" it and it appears. As is true for widescan. It did not appear on widescan while I was spamming it until I was several feet passed it. I suspect others that successfully widescanned it from a distance did so because it had already been "popped". Note that it is very easy to miss them pop because of the delay; they almost always pop behind you. --Chocobits 10:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) This thing is a slap on the face every week so that SE HQ can laugh at us who paid $12 a month (or more if you have a dualbox and some mules) when they see us running around like crazy. To tell you that you're the unluckiest player on Vana'diel. Forget it guys! I've gotten it 5 times and trust me, I've failed at least 50 weeks in total. For the 5 times that I've gotten it, I just stumbled acrossed it instead of search for it. Yup, that's right, every single time I've tried searching for it, I've failed. 100%!!! The time wasted in searching for this could very well given me at least 50+ FoV & GoV pages bonuses that's 10 times the worth of this stupid ring. I wish the concept creator of this ring and his/her offsprings burn in hell forever more. = Additional Links = POL Release Announcement JP Forum Mog Tablet Discussion "半径約87ヤルム（80メートル）以内にプレイヤーが入ると、石版の名前が表示され" The Tablet becomes visible when a player gets within 87 yalms of it. "チョコボやマウントに乗った状態でも表示されます" The tablet will become visible while a player is on a chocobo or a mount. --vm0d (talk) 12:29, May 1, 2018 (UTC)